Hidden Love
by AlvinNBrittney
Summary: Alvin and Brittney are 15 and 16 years old. Will they ever tell each other their feelings toward one another? Rated T - Just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - _I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes or Dave and Mrs. Miller_**

**_Authur's Note - Hey! I am new to this writing stuff, so opinions and pointers are gladly taken! Reviews are gladly taken, so please review and tell me how I did! Enjoy!_**

Brittney Swung her bedroom door open. She threw her book bags on the ground in a huff. She slowly descended on her bed, holding her water-soaked essay in her hand. She sat and thought about earlier that day as she store at the limp paper in her hand.

_**Flash back**_

**Tammy and Brittney walked out of their Math class. Brittney reached in her locker to get her Science book and homework.**

**"Oh, I can't stand this math homework! It feels like it's rotting my brain more than helping me learn!" **

**Tammy stood putting on her cherry lip gloss on and replied**

**"I know what you mean. It's not like we are going to use it in our daily lives, so what's the use?"**

**Tammy put the top onto her lip gloss and opened her locker to get her books for next class.**

**"Hey, how's the essay going for Grammer? I know you got Jeanette to help you with it."**

**Brittney finish putting her books in her bag and pulled out her essay.**

**"It's going great! I had to get Jeanette to help me with it because it counts as half our grade and if I fail, Miss Miller will kill me! She already grounded me for my grade and I don't want it to happen again, I have a life you know! I spent two weeks non-stop working on it. **

**Brittney handed her essay to Tammy. **

**"Here tell me what you think."**

**Tammy took her essay and started to scan it. After a few minutes she looked up.**

**"Brittney, this is great! You are defently going to pass and your done a week early!"**

**Tammy handed her back the essay.**

**" I really like the pink typing and the sent to it too!"**

**Brittney took her essay back.**

**"Thank you. I thought it added an "extra" something to it!"**

**Tammy looked at the clock across from them. **

**"Oh no, we are going to be late for class! Brit, we need to run!"**

**"OK - just let me put my essay back in my locker."**

**"Brittney, we have NO time. You can put it in your backpack when we get to class!"**

**Before Brittney could speak Tammy grabbed her hand and ran toward their next class. As they turned turned around the corner, Brittney felt a cool wet splash hit her head and traveled down her body. She looked quickly at her essay in her hand to make sure it was OK. But instead it was wet to the brim. Brittney looked up and her face turned red.**

"**ALVIN! Look at what you did! You RUINED my essay report! Do YOU know how long it took me to work on this!"**

**Brittney got closer to Alvin after he got down the latter he was on and grabbed his shirt.**

"**Not only that, you've ruined my 300 dollar shirt!"**

"**Brittney, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Please let go, you're choking me!"**

**Brittney let go of Alvin.**

"**Brittney, I thought you were Ethan. He made fun of Theo again because of his weight and I wanted to get him back."**

"**That still doesn't help me with this essay!! It took me TWO WEEKS to write this and we only have a week till it is due!'**

"**OK you two, that's enough. I want you three in my office now."**

**Brittney looked up to see Mr. Talbot. She and Tammy grabbed their stuff and pushed through the crowd of people that had gathered around.**

_**End of Flash back**_

Brittney sobbed in her hands. Not only did she have to re-write her essay in a week, Alvin had to help her! She tried to convince Mr. Talbot that she could manage on her own, but he insisted that they both would help each other with their essays or they would both fail.

Brittney looked up and dried her face. She went to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She sat down and turned on the lamp that sat on her desk. She tried to read the smudged ink on the paper, but it was no use. She threw her essay in the trash and got up to take a shower.

When she got out, she put on a baby pink and white checkered pare of pajama pants and a baby pink tank top. After she got dressed she went to the bathroom and blew dry her hair.

Brittney walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Eleanor cooking dinner.

"Hey Elli, where's Miss Miller and Jeanette?"

Eleanor looked up from the steak she was cooking and replied

"Ms. Miller went to a recording meeting with Dave and Simon took Jeanette out to a movie. Alvin and Theodore are going to come over until they are done with their meeting. Oh, and they are joining us for dinner."

Brittney sat down at the table and groaned.

"What's wrong Brit? I thought you would be kinda excited because you and Alvin could work on your essays.

"That's the last thing I need on this stressful day! I've had enough of Alvin today! All I need is him coming over and making it worse!

"Brittney, it won't be that bad. You guys really should stop acting immature, you're 16 years old for heaven sakes!

"Brittney stood up. Immature?! If ANYONE is acting immature, it's Alvin. He's the one that dumped the water on Tammy and I!

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what about last week when you and Alvin pulled the fire alarm to get out of your history test?"

Brittney struggled to explain while Eleanor stood there with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"FINE! OK! So, I go to some trouble to get out of a test I didn't have time to study for, so what?"

Eleanor took the steaks off the burner and placed them on a plate.

"That's because you spent your whole week with Tammy or shopping! Even though it was Thanksgiving Break doesn't mean you don't have to do your homework!

"Elli, can we PLEASE change the subject!"

Eleanor turned around.

"Fine. Can you set the table for four people while I put together the salad?"

Britteny walked over to the cupboard, trying to cool down so she wouldn't explode when the boys came over. She reached and pulled out all the dishes she needed and set them on the table. Then she placed Coke, Apple Juice and water in the middle. As soon as they were done setting up, Alvin and Theodore arrived.

Theodore walked up to Eleanor and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Elli, it smells wonderful in here!"

"Of thank you Theo! We just got done setting up, so we can all eat now!"

Everyone gathered around the table and started to dish themselves. Theodore and Eleanor were talking up a storm while Alvin and Brittney sat quietly ignoring each other. Finally, Theodore spoke up.

"Brittney, Miss Miller and Dave said that you two are not allowed to do anything else tonight except work on your essays till they get back."

Brittney picked at a piece of broccoli on her plate.

"Just what I need to finish my day!"

She got so made she accidentally flung her broccoli across the room.

Alvin signed.

"Brittney, I TOLD you I didn't mean to dump that water on you and Tammy!"

Brittney stood up.

"That still doesn't help my essay Alvin!"

Brittney ran up the stairs trying to hold back the tears.

Alvin stood up and yelled

"Fine, be that way!"

He looked over to Theodore and Eleanor.

"Why is she so mad? It's not the end of the world, we can always re-write it! Gees!"

Eleanor stood up.

"Alvin she worked really hard to get a good grade, harder than she ever has in school. Plus I think she might -

Brittney yelled over the stair case.

"You can help me with my essay because we have no other choice, but other than that, I"M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Disclaimer - _I __do not__ own Alvin and the Chipmunks __or__ the Chipettes __or__ Dave and Mrs. Miller_**

_**Author's Note - Well, here's Chapter two!! I'm not too sure how I did on this one. Ideas, pointers, and opinions are GLADLY taken. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

Brittney slammed her bedroom door. She laid down on her bed and held a pillow close to her. So may mixed emotions swam through her head. Why was she so angry? It's not like Alvin killed anyone. She knew that even that the essay took her forever to write, Alvin didn't mean to ruin it. She wondered if something more was bothering her than her essay....

Brittney sat up and wiped her face of the tears that lined her face. She walked over to her mirror to find that there were black lines going down her cheeks, so she sat down and started to fum around with the various perfumes and makeups that took up the whole desk.

When she was done she signed with relief. If anything cheered her up it was either shopping or primping herself up. Just as she was done putting her makeup back in order, Alvin walked in

"Brittney, I'm really sorry that happened. I didn't mean for it to. If it makes you feel any better, I'm grounded for a week."

Brittney looked at Alvin. She felt sorry for him, but at the same time she still had hard feelings.

"I forgive you Alvin, but I'm STILL not talking to you!"

Alvin sat on her bed,

"Ok, I get the point! Lets just get this over with, I have a life you know!"

Brittney, a little annoyed by his comment ignored him and got up to get her laptop out. She sat it on her desk and took the chair form her "makeup center" to the desk where her lab top was so Alvin could sit down. Alvin got up and sat by her.

"Ok, lets work on you essay tonight and then we'll work on mine tomorrow. What is yours about Brittney?"

"Mine is about how me and my sisters found Ms. Miller, what's yours about?"

"Wow, that's weird. I am writing about how me and my brothers found Dave."

"Hm, that's...cool. How close are you to finishing it?

Alvin started to pull at his collar of his shirt

"W-well, I only have about.....Three more pages to do.

Alvin sat there with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Brittney gave him a _"You really think I'm buying your act"_ look. She held out her hand and said.

"Ok then, show it to me."

In desperation to by time Alvin blurred out:

"Um, I forgot to bring it."

"Alvin, if you knew we were going to work on our essays today, why did you _"forget"_ it?"

Alvin grew pale.

"Umm, w-well -

Brittney put her hand in front of herself

" Alvin, don't even continue to **try** to explain. Great, tomorrow is Saturday and I have to spend _**all**_ of it helping _**you**_ write a 10 page essay!

Alvin let out a nervous laugh and pushed down Brittney's hand.

Please Brittney, I **told** you I was sorry a million times already!

Brittney took a big deep breath trying to let go of all the anger bubbling in her. She turned back to her laptop and said in her mind:

"_Just...........let....it..go."_

" _Ok Alvin, you just **better** watch your step for the next week!"_

_Alvin felt like protesting, but he saw how mad and hurt Brittney was, so he left it....for now._

"_Ok, yeah, sure. Let's just get started, ok?"_

_For the next couple of hours Brittney typed away on her laptop while Alvin made suggestions on extra things she could put in. Actually – Brittney did most of the work and for most of the time, Alvin complained why everything was said, as he put it "girlish" and why the typing was pink. Then they would agru over stupid simple things that took them even longer to finish._

"_Finally! We're done!"_

_Alvin yelled as he ran down the stairs to see what Eleanor and Theodore were doing. Brittney signed with relief as she collapsed in her bed. She turned her head to her clock and groaned....9:30pm.....Three and a half hours of non-stop questions from Alvin "why is this" "why is that" "do you **have to** put it **that** way?" Even though Alvin was 16, he still acted like he was eight._

_She got up slowly from her bed and put her laptop away. When she was done, she switched off the lights to her room and headed down stairs. In the living room, Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin were watching a movie. _

_Brittney went to the kitchen and got herself some tea to relax her. After she put the water on boil, she sat at the kitchen table wondering why she made such a big deal over her essay. She knew Alvin didn't mean to ruin it, but something inside her still couldn't bring herself to stop being angry at him._

_She looked on the table to see a picture of her sisters and the boys on their first day at high school. Right before the picture was taken, Alvin gave her a nuggie, so she pulled down his hat right when the picture was taken. Brittney smiled at the memory and thought in her head._

"_I wonder if I am starting to have fe-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, the water started to whistle she quickly went over to make sure it didn't interrupt the movie.

After she finished making her tea, she joined the others in the living room. Eleanor and Theodore were on the love seat together while Alvin took up the the big seat. She didn't feel like arguing Alvin to sit up a little so she could sit down, so got a bean bag from her room to sit on.

Right after the movie, Dave, Miss Miller, Simon and Jeanette came in.

"Come on boys, lets go – it's getting late."

Both Eleanor and Jeanette kissed their boyfriends before the walked out of the door.

Alvin got up off the couch and put his red coat on. He then walked up to Brittney who was still on the bean bag.

"Hey Brittney, I'm leaving."

Brittney just sat there ignoring him.

" Brit, I **said **I am leaving!"

Brittney turned her head away from Alvin and called out to Theodore and Simon

"Bye guys, see you on Monday!"

"Bye Brittney!" responded Simon and Theodore before they walked out the door.

Alvin's face got red and he march off.

" FINE! _**BE**_ that way!"

Brittney Eleanor and Jeanette jumped when Alvin slammed the door behind him.

Jeanette followed Brittney as she went to put her cup in the sink.

" Brittney, how could you be **so cruel** to Alvin? He didn't mean any harm to you!"

Brittney placed her cup in the sink and turned around to answer Jeanette.

" Jeanette, he ruined my essay! You **know** how **long** and **hard** I had to **work **on that essay! Plus, I was **forced** to spend three and a half hours trying to re-type my essay with Alvin! Do you **know** how many times he argued with me about my choice of words and creativity?

"But Brit, you act like he emotionally hurt you!"

Jeanette paused for a moment. Then she smiled and laughed.

"Oh, I know what's happening. I can't believe you didn't realize it before I did since you know about everything there is to know about dating and stuff!"

"Ok...So like what is that supposed to mean?"

Jeanette let out a little giggle.

"Oh Brittney, Brittney, your falling in love with Alvin!"


	3. Chapter 3 Will it Ever Be?

_**Authors Note - Well, here's chapter three! I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but anyway. PLEASE review! I need to know how I did so I can correct my errors!**_

_**Disclaimer – I DO NOT own the Chipmunks or Chipettes , or Dave and Miss Miller!! They are NOT MINE!**_

"What are you talking about Jeanette?" Brittany said in disbelief

Jeanette held out her hand and started to count her fingers.

"Lets see......getting mad over something that can be fixed, ignoring him for it, making the scenario **way** worse than it is,...Brittany, you're just trying to hide the fact that you _like_ him way more than a friend.

Brittany crossed her arms. Her face started to get red with anger.

"Jean, what in the _**world**_ do those points you made have to do with me liking Alvin! _**WHICH**_, I _**DON'T**_!"

Jeanette signed.

"Brittany, _**that**_ was a part of the list you told me of when I wasn't sure how I felt about Simon! I'm only going by the advice you _gave_ me! I still have it if you want proof!"

Brittany knew Jeanette was right, but she didn't want to admit it to her little sister because she still wasn't to sure on her feelings herself.

"Ya know Jeanette, when I **want** your advice, I'll ask for it. I know myself better than _any_ of you!"

With that Brittany pushed Jeanette out of her way and stomped her way up the stairs to her room. At the top of the staircase, Eleanor had a basket of laundry she was going to put in the washer for Miss Miller who went to bed on the fact that she wasn't feeling too good.

"Brittany? What's wrong?'

Without looking at Eleanor, she pushed her to the ground, knocking laundry all over her and the ground

"_BRITTANY?_ What was _**that**_ for?"

Instead of Brittany apologizing, she slammed her door in her face.

Jeanette heard what happened and walked up to help Eleanor put the clothes back in the basket.

"Ooh, _**that**_ Brittany really gets on my _nerves_ sometimes! Whenever she's mad at someone, she **always** has to take it out on _us_!"

"Elli, that is just how Brittany _is_. It seems she's to afraid to admit her feelings to other people because she is afraid to be embarrassed and ruining her image as the "tough one", so she lets it all boil inside of her until she explodes.

Before Eleanor could answer, she heard Brittany crying in her room.

"Jean, do you think we should go comfort her?"

Jeanette sign and shook her head.

"No Eleanor, I tried helping her out, but she took it the wrong way, so we just need to let her deal with her problems."

Jeanette and Eleanor both took sides of the basket and made their way downstairs.

"Besides, she would probably blow us up before we would actually get a chance to help her."

Eleanor sighed at Jeanette's comment.

"Yeah, your probably right."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Alvin sat in the back seat of the car with his arms crossed and his face looking out the window. Simon and Theodore were going on and on about some show they saw on tv and how stupid it was.

"Can you guys _please_ be quiet? I'm _trying_ to think!'

"Alvin, your going to have to wait and think until we get home. You are not the only person in this car!" Dave said while he was driving the car.

"And you have to go to the Miller's at 10am tomorrow to start your essay."

Alvin cringed at the thought of getting up at 10am on a Saturday. The thought of going through countless hours of typing up an essay with Brittany again didn't make it much better. He leaned close to Dave's chair.

"But Dave, _no one_ in their life gets up at that time on Saturdays, much less do homework!"

"I _**don't**_ want to hear it Alvin! Remember, your grounded and if you already _did_ your essay and didn't dump that water on Brittany, you wouldn't have to be going through this!"

"For the _**LAST TIME**_ I didn't mean to dump the water on Brittany I me-"

"It doesn't matter Alvin, your still grounded! And _**that's final**_!"

Alvin slumped back into his seat and signed. As Dave drove up into their driveway, Alvin unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He zipped his coat around him as he stepped out of the car. Simon walked up to him.

"Alvin, I think you should just tell Brittany you like -"

Alvin cut Simon off in defense. As he talked, his breath showed in a smoky way because of the coldness.

"Whoa, whoa. who said _I __**liked**_ her? For your **information** I had enough of her for the rest of my life! She's the _**farthest**_ thing in my mind!"

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's denial.

"Alvin, I was watching you as you store out of the window the whole way home. It is all over your face!"

Alvin crossed his arms.

"And where did Mr. Know It All get the idea he's the _expert_ on girls. I was thinking on how my whole weekend is _ruined_ because of Brittany!"

"First of all, Brittany didn't do _anything_. You dumped the water. Second, I'm only taking the information _you_ gave me when I was trying to figure out if Jeanette liked me or not!"

Alvin kinda knew Simon was right, but he didn't even admit it to himself , plus, he didn't want Simon to end up being right like he always is in these sorta times.

_**"FOR THE TRILLIONTH TIME, I DID NOT, MEAN TO DUMP THE WATER ON BRITTANY!"**_

Alvin pushed Simon out of his way as he marched into the house in a huff.

Theodore walked up to Simon after watching the whole thing.

"Simon, why won't Alvin ever let us try to prove him wrong when he is?"

"Because it's his personality. He is the type of person that likes to be a control freak , and when you try to help a control freak, it makes their situation worse than it already is. That is because they want to sort out their situation on their own and if you help out, you take that _"control"_ out of their hands.

Theodore thought about what he said. Though he was still confused he answered:

"I guess your right Simon. I probably should know that now since he is my brother."

Simon smiled and then let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Theo, your not alone. I still need to learn to leave Alvin to solve all of his problems instead of getting involved. How about we go inside, its _freezing_ out here!

Simon and Theodore both started to walk towards the house.

"How about I make some hot chocolate when we get in?"

Simon held the door open and smiled at the thought of Theodore's nice rich creamy hot chocolate to warm up with before bed.

"That sounds delightful Theodore!"

Alvin slowly stirred in his bed from his groggy sleep. He could feel someone shaking him gently.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a Simon calling his name.

"Alvin, you need to get up, it's already 9:30am."

Alvin turned around and threw his pillow over his head without responding to Simon. Simon sighed. He knew it was going to take a lot to get his brother out of bed on a Saturday.

"Alvin, if you're not ready in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving you to get in trouble with Dave! I have to be at the Millers on time because Jeanette and I are going to the library to study for our mid-terms next week."

Alvin didn't respond. He didn't even move. Simon started to shake him again.

"ALVIN, I **mean** now!"

Alvin turned around and hit Simon with his pillow and plopped back in bed. Simon grabbed his feet and tried to pull him out of bed, but Alvin grabbed the bed post as he pulled. Dave, hearing the commotion, walked away from brushing his teeth to see what was going on.

"Simon, _stop_ pulling you brother out of bed. Then he turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, if your not at the Millers _**on time**_, then you will be grounded for another week! Do I make myself clear?"

Alvin, who was now sitting up in bed nodded his head and slowly stood up. Simon gave him a _"told you so"_ look, so in return Alvin hit Simon in the face with a pillow knocking him to the ground. Just as Simon was to do the same, Dave yelled in the background: "_"Don't you two start, or you'll be sorry!"_

With that, Alvin walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at his watch on his wrist to see that he only had 5 minutes to get ready. He sighed at the thought as he rinsed his mouth of the minty toothpaste. This _**wasn't**_ his idea of a Saturday morning. Usually, he would sleep in till noon and then sit around the TV watching cartoons all day long. He then walked to his dresser and pulled out some jeans and a red sweatshirt and quickly threw them on. He then sprayed some calone on and placed his red cap on his un-brushed hair. He looked at his image in the mirror. He didn't exactly look his best, but he didn't have time to think about that. Instead, his mind wandered to the night before. He did feel weird around Brittany, but he didn't know why. He knew her since they were like 6, but he now felt different about her. Being the expert on girls, deep down inside of him he knew he liked her, but for some reason, didn't let that thought cross his mind, instead he thought on how he was going to cope with the fact of spend the whole day with her.

Simon walked in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Alvin, are you ready? We need to leave _now_!"

Alvin turned around.

"But Simon, I haven't gotten a chance to even **eat** yet."

"You should of gotten up when your alarm went off at 9am , but instead you choose sleep over eating."

"But Si-"

"Get in the car Alvin before I get Dave!"

Simon walked downstairs to get his car keys before Alvin could respond. Alvin let out a big groan. He got his lap top and rushed downstairs before Simon left without him. Being grounded till Christmas Day did _**not**_ sound appealing to him.

_**GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS?? REVIEW TIME! PLEASE review! (Negative is fine, but please not like too negative. Positive comments are welcome too!! have an AWESOME DAY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: SO SORRY it has been an eternity since I last updated, but I do intend to finish this story. Please comment!

"_...26,27,28...."_

Brittany sat cross legged on her bed as she slowly brushed her silky-burnett hair.

"_....35,36..Yawn"_

Brittany let out a yawn. She placed her brush down on her bed as she picked up her coffee that sat on her night stand. She usually did not drink coffee, in fact she rather hated it, but this morning was an exception. She held the cup to her lips and let the brown liquid slide down her throat in a gulp. Her face cringed for a minute and then subsided. She place the cup back in its place and continued to comb her soft hair.

The pink -cladded chipette was nothing near a morning person. She would never in her life wake up early on any day, especially on a Saturday. In fact, it took quiet some persuasion from her siblings and foster mom to get her up on regular school days. She had gotten up at 7am in order to get herself ready for the long day she had with her well-known rival. This is what made the situation more unusual. Why should she care what Alvin thought of her appearance? She'd known the chipmunk for a big potion of her life, so what made him to special? Though being one of the most popular kids in school, she did have a reputation to keep. If she were to sleep in and not prep herself, a certain prideful chipmunk could blab gossip about how 'unfashionable' she was. Though again, it could be that she really did care what Alvin thought. But if this was the case, not even Brittany had admitted it to herself.

"98,99,100."

Satisfied, the chipette placed her brush back on her night stand and gulped down the rest of her coffee. With a sigh, she looked at her clock. It read 7:40am.

"_just enough time to eat breakfast."_

Brittany picked out a pink ribbon from her makeup bag and pulled her hair into her usual ponytail. She could now hear pots and pans rattling downstairs. At that, the polished-chipette knew Eleanor had started cooking breakfast. The green-cladded chipette was a very devoted person. She was always the one looking out for the family and she always knew what to say when you needed cheering up. This was a great help, since Miss Miller was getting up in those years.

Though Brittany was nowhere as good as a cook as Eleanor, she decided to go down and help her get breakfast ready. It would help her get her mind off of the day ahead. That would be if Eleanor let her. Brittany had once helped Eleanor cook dinner, and they all ended up sick for three days.

Brittany grabbed her empty cup started to leave when her cell phone rang. She picked up her purse and pulled her vibrating phone out. She read the calling ID. It was Kevin. Kevin was the most popular guy in school. Being popular herself, Brittany had acquaintances with him. They occasionally would hang out and talk to each other. They even went out once. Quickly, she answered the phone.

"Hello." Brittany said casually.

"Hey Brittany, it's Kevin..."

~_________~

"Wha!?!"

Alvin looked across from him to see Simon across in the drivers seat with his hand on him.

"Alvin we are at the Millers....you fell asleep."

"Ah, what?" the drowsy chipmunk replied.

Rolling his eyes, Simon pulled Alvin's earphones out of his ears.

"Hey! Give me back my iP'-"

Simon handed back Alvin his iPod. "I **said** we are at the Millers!"

Not wanting to have to wait for a worthless answer, Simon pulled the keys from the ignition and headed for the door.

Alvin rubbed his head, still sitting in the passenger seat, wondering how he managed to fall asleep on less than 5 minute trip down the road. With a sigh, he pulled his backpack from the back seat and opened the door.

The red-cladded chipmunk shivered as his body entered the cold morning wind. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and made his way to his day of toucher.

The warm house greeted Alvin as he entered through the door. The smell of bacon and eggs met his hungry nose as he entered the living room. He pulled off his coat and dumped it, with his book bag on the couch. Not having any breakfast that morning, Alvin eagerly headed straight for th kitchen where Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon sat talking about their plans for the day. The first thing Alvin noticed was a plate with some eggs and bacon, like he smelled on the way in, and beside it, a plate of fresh-baked blueberry muffins. If it wasn't for Simon, The starved-chipmunk would of dove into the heavenly food and let his worries drift away, but to his frustration, his blue-cladded brother popped his bubble.

"Alvin, I talked with Eleanor and she said that she will bring you and Brittany up some food, so you guys can go ahead and start on your essay."

"Can't I at least have a peaceful meal before I toucher myself?"

At that remark, Jeanette and Eleanor gave out a little giggle. Simon just sighed.

"Alvin, you have one day to get this essay done. You and I both know you will need all the help you can get – even with Brittany's help." Simon said bluntly.

Alvin sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll go."

Alvin resentfully walk out of the kitchen, toward the stair case. Alvin didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal of of this. After all, it was only and accident. By now, though, he should be used to it. Yes, this wasn't the first time the trouble-making chipmunk had caused an'accident.' It seemed whenever something went wrong, all fingers pointed at him. And he was tired of it. He could only count how many weekends he'd sit in his room and watch enviously as his siblings played outside on a sunny-Saturday, or he watch his family and the Millers go to a long awaited concert, while he stayed at home, now even able to play video games.

"_Though." _He thought._ As he walked up the stairs. "Brittany did work her heart out on that paper, and if that happened to me I'd be furious at her."_

Yes, he would apologize to her. He never liked Brittany being mad at him, even though if she was wrong. As he neared her door, his attention was taken to some talking going on in Brittany's room. The mistof-maker he was, Alvin slowly put his ear to the door to see if he could get any part of the conversation.

"....oh, yeah, I know....oh, Kevin, your so sweet!........ Ok, what is it?

Being so concentrated, Alvin bumped his head on the door at the sudden screams of joy from Brittany.

"ARE YOU SERIOU?! YES!...I mean of course I'll go with you to the Snow Ball dance! The excited chipette said in a calm tone.

To be continued........


End file.
